Eyes Open
by LittleBumbleBee
Summary: Lily and Finnick are back. Teddy and Derek are in the hands of the Capital. All of Panem is being turned into one giant arena. This time the Rebellion will be a lot harder. All they have to do is remember to keep their Eyes Open. This is the sequel to May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor, you should read that one first please.
1. The Plan

**Well hello there. I'm back! Told you I would have the sequel up in no time! Thank you to those who read May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor who are back to read this one. It means a lot to me that you like this story so much:) Well without further ado, here's the first chapter of Eyes Open.**

**Disclaimer: MissTomlinson143 does not own the Hunger Games**

"We don't have that much longer Lily; they're changing the place in three days. You need to start attending your training sessions." Mom had been in my room pacing back and forth for the last twenty minutes. Every morning since the incident she's been lecturing me on why I need to go and train for the Capitals plan of attack. Every morning I've just been lying in bed, going over the blueprints Caesar gave me. I've been going over them again and again and again, memorizing every little detail of their strategy.

"Mom I am training… In my own way trust me. Can you please go yell at someone else to train though?" I asked as politely as I possibly could. She huffed in frustration.

"You are so stubborn Lilia." She mumbled while she walked out of the door.

"Haymitch says that you were stubborn too!" I yelled after her. Once she had gone I pulled out the blueprints and laid it out on my floor. The arena was obviously going to be huge, seeing as to how it would be virtually the whole country. Each District had its own little… _thing_ going on. I had taken it upon myself to memorize all of it. Everything had to be right there, etched into my brain.

"Lily?" I looked up at my door and saw Finnick sticking his head in with Marshall, silently asking if they could come in. The two of them had been coming to my room every day now, skipping their training to go over this with me. I hadn't really known Marshall until after the incident when he kept apologizing to my family for what had happened. He had stumbled upon Finnick coming into my room to look at the blueprints with me and ever since then he's been joining us. Finnick and I rather enjoyed his company. He wasn't that much older than us, just two years. When he went into the Games he was only 16. Marshall was from Seven, like Johanna, and had spent his whole life helping his father chop down trees and carry the wood back to their family owned business. To say he was strong was an understatement. When you looked at him you saw a very attractive man with nice biceps. But when he was punching someone, or lifting something, you would see just how prominent and huge his muscles really were.

"Just come in! I don't understand why you need to ask my permission." I muttered. The two walked into the room quickly closing the door behind them.

"How long have you been staring at this today?" Marshall asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just a few minutes, you came in right after I got it all set up." I said with a slight laugh. The three of us sat down around it and started to look at it, taking everything in.

"You have the paper Marsh?" Finnick asked. We both watched Marshall take out three large pieces of blank blueprint paper. Today was the last day that we were going to go over this. The next few days we would actually train, like everyone wanted us to. So today, we were going to quiz ourselves. We had to draw an exact replica of the real blueprints, to see if we had it all memorized.

"There are pencils in the top drawer. Everyone go to a separate corner of the room and draw it alright?" I said while I folded the blueprints back up and put it under my pillow. We each walked over to my desk and grabbed a pencil, then went to our corners and got to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How has the little spitfire been?" Gale asked me when I sat down at the table for a meeting. I looked over to him with a scowl.

"I would rather prefer you called me Flower right now." I mumbled. Marshall took a seat on my left while Finnick sat on my right. From my left Marshall snickered.

"You really are a spitfire…" He said with a slight chuckle. Finnick and I had learned that when out in front of other people that he wasn't necessarily comfortable with Marshall didn't talk as much, or when he did it was maybe a sentence and nothing more. We were lucky that he had warmed up to us, and he would actually speak in our presence. I had a good comeback in my head for the two idiots when Haymitch walked in, signaling the start of the meeting. Due to my father's constant begging, and the threat of a huge arena looming over his head, Haymitch had agreed to not drink as much as he usually did. Now he had a glass of wine with dinner, or some liquor, but otherwise he was sober all the time.

To say it was a change would be an understatement. I had never really realized how truly brilliant Haymitch was until I saw all his ideas that he came up with when he was sober. Sure, when he was drunk Haymitch was incredibly bright; but when sober and he could actually use all of his brain without the alcohol swishing around in him he was a genius. He and Beetee together were unstoppable. Haymitch would lay out the plan; Beetee would make the necessary weapons and boom! You had a very sufficient plan.

"I heard that someone has been neglecting their training again." Haymitch looked right at me with a frown. I only shrugged not meeting his gaze.

"I'll go tomorrow. I promise." Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"You need to start attending the training Lily. Otherwise we don't stand a chance against the Capital. They know the arena, they have everything that it's going to have, all the twists and turns, glued into their head. We're at a disadvantage here. Sure we're all victors- except Finnick- but they have the controls. They can mess with the arena just how they want. Marshall, Finnick, and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes. Marshall stood first, followed by Finnick and I.

"We have something to show you Haymitch. We haven't been wasting our time believe it or not. Thanks to Lily, we've been studying those blueprints that we have. You're in luck too. The three of us have it memorized. We know exactly what's going to happen in there, where it's going to happen, and where. Marshall even took it upon himself to memorize their game plan. We know just what they're going to pull when they've changed this place to an arena. So I wouldn't complain." Finnick said causing everyone's jaws to drop. Marshall smirked when he unfolded the blueprints.

"We have a plan. All of Panem's going to be turned into an arena in three days." Marshall started. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. If you're just going to tell us stuff we already know-"

"What if we had a station outside of Panem? There used to be civilization all over the world. So we should be able to find a reasonable spot to put a base out there. If we do that then we need Beetee to do a little bit of his magic and find a way to breach the force field. Do you think you could do that?" All eyes turned to Beetee. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration while he stared down at the blueprints, studying them as hard as he could. After a few moments he leaned back nodding with a smile on his face.

"I can do that. It might take a bit though. I won't be able to make any more weapons for a while. But I can definitely find a way to breach their security." Marshall smiled; his excitement that our plan was working was starting to get quite contagious. Finnick and I started smiling too, looking around the room at the others. Everyone else was looking from one to another with ghosts of a smile on their face. We all knew the wonderful fate; we would make it out of there alive.

"Great! We'll need a few people out there, at the base; while they are there then they can control the arena, and the force field tampering with it to their biding. You can virtually take out a whole section of the enemy with just one little switch. Or you can change it so it doesn't affect us. We memorized the whole thing, so we can teach you everything. After our training is over that is… Lily, Finnick, and I can train all day and teach you all night if we have to. But layout needs to be in everyone's head or else we are going to have no chance against them. Do you understand?" There was a moment of silence when no one said anything.

"I'm in. It's going to be fun taking them down once and for all." Gale proclaimed proudly standing up. Mom and Dad glanced at each other then joined Gale standing.

"We've already been in an arena twice. Why not a third time?" There were a few uneasy glances sent around the table, but one by one people started to stand until the whole room was out of their seats. My smile grew. They were all in. This would work. We would get Teddy and Derek back in no time.

"Who's going to stay back though? Beetee can't be the only one outside of Panem's perimeter." Flora, another past victor, said from her spot near the back.

"I'll stay with him. It wouldn't be a good idea to have me go into another arena after what happened last time…" Everyone turned their heads to see Annie standing there with her hand raised volunteering to go outside of our country to an unknown area. Everyone looked around the room, nobody protested. Annie was right after all, it would be better for her to go out there after what had happened the last time she was in an arena and snapped. Things would definitely go downhill if she had a meltdown in the arena. Flora also raised her hand.

"I'll stay with them too then." I looked around the room waiting to see if there were any other volunteers to stay out of the arena.

"I'll stay out there. Pultarch will probably want too… So just count him in." Delia exclaimed since she was all the way in the back. Everyone turned their heads back to the three of us.

"Wonderful! Tomorrow everyone bring a pencil. We're going to go over the blue prints and talk strategy alright? See you then. Have a nice night everyone." Marshall folded the blueprints back up and handed it to me. On their way out, people would pat us on the back or congratulate us for coming up with a brilliant plan.

"Good job Lily, we'll see you in the morning darling." Mom kissed my head after she finished congratulating me. Dad gave me a quick hug.

"We'll have your brother back in no time." I watched them walk down the hall to their room hand in hand with a smile on my face.

"Looks like we actually did it… Everyone's in… I don't know how we did it though." Finnick said with a small smile. I linked my arms through theirs while we started to walk down the hall together.

"It doesn't matter how we did it as long as it's a good idea and it will take the Capital down. As long as there won't be any Hunger Games next year, everything is going to be alright." Marshall's room was the first one we came across.

"Well… See you guys tomorrow for training… Sweet dreams." He gave us a small wave then disappeared into his room. Finnick and I walked silently to our rooms. We hadn't gotten back together after I had won the Games. I didn't know if I even wanted to… If Finnick did then he never mentioned it. Sure there were some hints here and there, but he didn't ever act on them. We made it to my room next.

"Well… Goodnight Lily." He said softly. I had my hand on the handle of my door when he suddenly grabbed my face in his hands quickly pressing his lips to mine. In a split second they were gone. When I opened my eyes he was no longer standing in front of me, but halfway down the hall. I stood there staring after him until I could no longer see him anymore. I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed going over what had just happened in my head. I turned onto my side and saw a glint on my desk. I stood up and trudged over to the desk. It was only the crown I had received from winning the Games. I picked it up and twirled it around in my hands. I stopped moving it when I saw something etched into the gold on the inside of the crown.

_ They're in 13. _

**And the first chapter is done! The next chapter should be up soon, I've already started on it but I'm going to my brothers house for the Fourth and I have no idea if he has wifi... So it will either be up before or after the Fourth of July... That's a big holiday for us Americans... If there are any of you reading this that aren't American... I'll just go now. **

**Please leave a review, no flames though.**

**Keep Your Eyes Open,**

**MissTomlinson143**


	2. It's Time

**I'm sorry it's been so long... A lot of personal things have happened and I just haven't found the time or the inspiration to keep writing. I found it though... I guess that's obvious since theres another chapter... yeah I don't even know. I should be updating more now that I have the inspiration back though! So thank you for reading all you lovely people of the world. You're all wonderful. **

**_Disclaimer: LittleBumbleBee does not own the Hunger Games_**

The next morning was murder. Literally. Beetee had created some simulator that would be just how Panem was going to be. We had to go in there and try to find Teddy. Each time we went into the simulator Teddy and Derek would be located in a different District. After I found the words in the crown I had snuck out of my room and found Finnick and Marshall. They didn't believe me at first; I had to show them the engraving. Marshall was completely sold that this was a message from people on our side in the Capital, but Finnick was hesitant. He thinks it's a trap since they know very well that I'll do anything to get them back. If it means giving myself up for Teddy to be returned safe to our parents I'll do it. Derek deserves to be with his family too. I have to do it. In my head there's no other way.

"Lily? Are you alright sweetheart? You haven't been looking so good since you woke up this morning." Mom asked. I shook my head slightly, trying to put on a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just need some alone time." I muttered softly. Mom bit her lip slightly looking over my shoulders.

"Go back to bed; you really don't look so good… I'll tell them you're sick, get some rest sweetheart." She softly kissed my head then watched me quickly exit the training room. I practically ran to my room. Once I was in the safety of the small area I threw myself onto the bed, not bothering to take off the training suit. My whole body was freezing. My lips felt like they were blue, I couldn't feel my toes or fingers, and shivers were making my teeth chatter together. I don't feel sick at all. I know for a fact that this place is warm, plus being in the jumpsuit and under the blankets should make me feel warm. But everything felt like I was back in the first days of the Games; when the arena was covered in the blanket of icy cold snow. All the memories suddenly came back to me at once. The tribute being ripped to shreds by the mutt, Finnicks big stunt, the spiders, watching Stephen become a human torch. All I wanted was to be held in Derek's comforting arms. Why him though? Finnick was the one I loved… Or at least I thought I loved… Derek played us for the longest time. Finnick had him pretend to choke him to death. The thought of the two of them caused my head to throb. I can't take this anymore. Everyone's training right now. It would go unnoticed if I just accidentally slipped off of the top of the building…

"Lily?" I sat right up, snapping back to reality. I turned my head over to the door and saw Marshall standing there with Finnick. I put on my best fake smile and nodded my head, ignoring the throbbing sensation that pulsed through it.

"Hey… You guys are supposed to be back with the others training." I said as happily as I could. Marshall and Finnick glanced at each other, obviously not believing that I was fine.

"You left the training room pretty fast… Are you alright Lily?" Finnick asked after he and Marshall had walked into my room and closed the door.

"I'm fine Finnick. Would you mind leaving though? I need some time to myself before we go risk our lives again." I muttered, not daring to make eye contact with him. Finnick bit his lip, but walked out of my room nonetheless leaving me with Marshall.

"I hope you realize that I'm not an idiot. I made it through those Games too. I know what it's like out there Lily. This whole thing isn't hard on just you. The rest of us are risking things too. See you tomorrow Lily." Marshall closed my door after he had left, leaving me there to process his words all alone in my room. After a while I laid my head down on the soft pillow and closed my eyes, for once in my life I didn't have a single dream that night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lily, are you dressed yet?" Haymitch called from the other side of my door. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few moments. Delia had custom made us each our own outfits for in the arena. She said that they should be able to withstand fire, acid, water, snow… Anything that the Capital could possibly throw at us; anything that they would _dare _to throw at us. My mother had come into my room earlier and had braided my hair for me just as hers was. When we stood by each other afterward we really looked like mother and daughter.

"I'm ready Haymitch." I slowly opened my door after I had pinned the mockingjay to my belt. Haymitch smiled a little bit.

"I've had so much work done to keep myself looking young and healthy, but I would've never guessed that I would be going back into an arena. Hell, I would've given up every drop of alcohol before I would've thought about going back in." He muttered while we walked down the hall together.

"They aren't going to have any liquor or wine in the arena Haymitch… How are you going to cope with that?" I asked him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haymitch shrug.

"I don't know sweetheart, but once we get those two boys back and that stupid Snow is taken down I'll drink a whole bottle." He chuckled lightly.

"How is he even alive still? He's well over 100 isn't he?" President Snow is quite older than Haymitch, and he's seventy five… I never really thought about how strange it is that President Snow was still alive.

"I don't know sweetheart… We could've sworn that he was dead back when your mother and father thought that they won the rebellion; but when he suddenly came back a few years later and had Paylor assassinated… I don't know. No one really does for that matter. Maybe we can get him to tell us right before we kill him for good." Haymitch said darkly. I gulped slightly, the thought of killing still not very wonderful to me. He opened the door for me, to reveal everyone that would be accompanying us in the arena, dressed and ready to go. Finnick held his trident in his hand, letting the top half rest against his shoulder while he talked with Dad and Gale. Marshall was in the corner talking to Johannah, the both of them wielding large axes that Beetee had custom made for the two of them. Beetee had made me a bow with some arrows that was almost just like the one Mom had. Haymitch rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do a good job in there sweetheart… Don't let your team down alright?" He whispered to me. I smiled and gave him a soft hug.

"I'll see you once we win Haymitch. Maybe this time we can finally go home…" Haymitch smiled softly and waved to me while he walked over to his group on the other side of the room we were all in. I took a deep breath before I slowly made my way over to my mother.

"Ready Lily?" She asked me once I had stopped and stood next to her. I nodded a tiny bit, not really sure if I was indeed ready or not.

"You'll be great honey… At least we're in the same group, yeah?" I smiled at her somewhat sweet comment.

"Yeah, you, me, dad, Finnick, and Johannah… Sounds like a perfect team." Mom just rolled her eyes and put her hand around my shoulders while she lead us to our group.

"We'll be on the ground in five minutes. Please go to your groups and prepare for landing." Delia said over the intercom. I quickly walked over to where Marshall was with his group.

"Hey… Don't uh… Don't die in there Marshall." I muttered softly, slightly punching his shoulder. Marshall just laughed at me and pulled me into a hug.

"You too, kid. I'll see you at the after party alright?" He said, a smile forming on his face. I couldn't help but also smile.

"Yeah… At the after party… Save me a drink." Marshall chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Bye Lily… Thanks for everything." I watched him pull his jacket on over the skin tight shirt that Delia had made just for him.

"Thank you Marshall… I wouldn't have been the same without you and Finnick." I waved goodbye to him while I went back to my group and tugged my jacket on.

"Don't look so glum Lily; we're going to see them all after this is over." Dad said to me after he had adjusted his belt.

"What if this is the last time we see everyone though?" I asked softly as we all got into the seats and buckled in when the hovercraft got shaky as it began to land. Finnick ruffled my hair slightly.

"We're all going to see each other again Lily. All we need to do is get Teddy and Derek; then kill Snow. We have this in the bag." He soothed. I remained silent the rest of the decent. Soon enough we were on land, the doors opened and each group paused to look at one another before ever so slowly we all exited and went our separate ways.

"Everyone remain armed. Remember that we're at war." Johannah whispered to us as we walked through the vacant streets of the Capital. After a few minutes of walking with our weapons raised we heard a low rumbling noise. We all froze, our backs facing in while we formed a tight circle looking for our enemy.

"What's that?" Finnick muttered. I turned my head and saw a bright pink building, the same one that Mom had pointed out to me when I was first coming to the Capital as a tribute. This time the building didn't look the same though. There was something… different. It took a moment, but finally I saw it. Ever so slowly the building was shrinking.

"Mom… What's going on?" I asked starting to get slightly nervous. There were a few high pitched screams before a loud boom shook the streets and smoke stained the air with its scent.

"The war has officially started. Don't you dare turn your back to anything and stay alert! They're coming after us now. Whatever you do kids, just remember. Keep your eyes open!" Dad yelled when we started to hear guns being shot in the distance. I raised my bow and arrow, ready to shoot at any time. Ready to take the Capital down. Ready to get my little brother back. Ready to get Derek back. They can't stop us. This time we're ready and we won't let Snow survive. This time we're keeping our eyes wide open.

**And there you have it, chapter two! Sorry if it's not the best thing ever... It'll get better I pinky swear! If you have any questions or if you were confused with this story or the first one May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor please PM me... It bothers me when I get them in the form of reviews... But anywho please review! I love hearing what you think is going to happen next or what you think of the characters (no flames)... It makes me smile every time. Chapter Three will hopefully be up soon! Have terrific days!**

**Keep Your Eyes Open,**

**LittleBumbleBee**


End file.
